Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 30
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Please add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Gohma]] vs. [[Dodongo]] The guys who are both enemies AND bosses. --[[User:Mahboirrelroll|Mahboirrelroll] : Sorry it is Spider vs. Dinosaur, and it is obvious whom would win [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 15:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : have to agree with dialask there although gohoma isnt a quite a spider in wind waker [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] : : While I know I would vote for Gohma (since I grew an illogical love of insects and arachnids as a child just because everybody else seemed to fear them), most people would vote for Dodongo. Additionally, not very interesting. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) [[Ghini]] vs. [[Poe]] Battle of the ghostly enemies. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 15:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : :Sorry, but I see the poe winning by more than just a little margin [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 15:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : :Yea, this doesn't seem like a very good fight. It seems that they are just a little to similar. [[User:DLSully1218|DLSully1218]] : : Battle of da ghosts...I lika dis, mooie-mooie! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 16:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I kinda like it, but yeah, Poe is definitely going to win. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 19:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I think this would be a great fight. I really think Ghini are cute ^_^ [[User:Dragonmaster kayla]] : : Ghinis are too obscure. I'd tell them to go die but they're already dead. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] [[Dark Link]] vs. [[Darknut]] An intense fight between some of the more popular enemies. Both seem to be dark versions of good people (dark link being a dark version of link, and darknut being a dark version of the hylian knights). Both have been intense bosses and minibosses. And before we say it is onesided towards dark link, the darknut is a destructive force in tough armor!! [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 15:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : :Still see it one sided towards Dark Link; he's just a lot more mysterious and "cool" to most people. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 16:01, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : :Dark link is just too good. : : Too one-sided, but it's not a bad suggestion...I guess. Err, I mean, me no lika. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 16:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I kinda like this, despite being neutral last time. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 19:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : i supported it last time and i support it now --[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 19:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : for god sake when is this going to make it? its a brilliant fight [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] [[Midna]] vs. [[Tetra]] They say they have close personality and both are fairly popular.[[User:Darkest-Link123|Darkest-Link123]] 16:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Meeehhh, mesa can't decide. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 19:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : No way. Midna is popular ''and'' she's from Twilight Princess, and we all know that means she's going to win. I mean, I personally prefer Tetra, but I don't think the majority of people will. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 19:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : What does her being in TP have to do with anything its not like TP is the most popular game or something[[User:Darkest-Link123|Darkest-Link123]] 21:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Have you actually looked at the past Temple of Courage fights? We don't know why, but Twilight Princess things almost always win. It's not the most popular game, but for some reason, people vote for stuff from it. It's one of those inexplainable things that people seem to like more than they should. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Havent looked too far back but so far it seems TP is at a disadvantage I mean king bublbin lost to a lowely iron knuckle for the love of god : : A "lowly" Iron Knuckle? Iron Knuckles are extremely popular. The only Twilight Princess things that I can think of that lost are King Bulblin, Ashei, and Deku Toad; none of those three are really popular, so they lost even though they're from Twilight Princess. However, if you skim through the Temple of Courage, you'll notice that almost everything from Twilight Princess wins, whether or not it should. If you don't want to bother with that, I'll list them here: Stalkin won against Miniblin, The Group won against Tetra's Pirates, Morpheel won against Morpha, Armogohma won against Queen Gohma, Zant won against Agahnim, Stallord won against Jalhalla, Agorok won against Volvagia, Diababa won against Kalle Demos, King Bulblin won against Great Moblin, and Zant's Hand won against Wallmaster. Look, there's really no point in arguing anymore. I could understand if you were arguing against me because I said that Twilight Princess things are better than everything else, because that would be my opinion (please note the "would be"; I don't really believe that) and should not be stated as a fact, but I'm not; I'm just giving you a totally harmless fact: Twilight Princess things tend to win, with only a few exceptions. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : I originally said neutral, but out of all the fights here I think this one is the most interesting. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : i agree with xyz [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] [[List of songs|Song]]s vs. [[Mask|Transformation Mask]]s a battle of 2 popular abiilities. sounds good? : : "Sounds Good?" That a rhetorical question? Either way, the answer is no. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 19:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I don't even know where to start on this......I'm gonna save myself from a 20 minute comment that will be utterly ignored and summarize it down to "no". '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 19:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : This will just boil down to a OoT vs MM fight so I say "NO!" [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]][[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 17:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Well, actually...while the creator did not state any specifics, it could be intended to represent all games featuring songs with magical abilities, so a game v. game war doesn't seem very likely. I guess we could end up with a "''The Legend of Zelda'', ''A Link to the Past'', ''Link's Awakening'', ''Ocarina of Time'', ''Oracle of Ages'', ''The Wind Waker'' and ''The Minish Cap'' vs. ''Majora's Mask''" battle. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 01:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : Technically, since Majora's Mask has songs too, it would be all those things and Majora's Mask vs. just Majora's Mask. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, it's like the OJ Simpson Trial all over again... --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 01:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) [[Master Stalfos]] vs. [[Igos du Ikana]] I've suggested this before, but for whatever reason, it never gets that many votes. Anyway, the similarities are that they're giant skeletal swordsmen. In order to defeat them, something special has to be done with their bones after they are initially defeated. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 19:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : two undead skeleton warriors. sounds fun--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 19:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I can't complain about this. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 20:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like this fight- but there's really nothing wrong with it. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : Despite the usual losing for MM, I think that Igos would be winning. But I don't know for sure so i will stay neutral for it. [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 15:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : Um...what usual losing for Majora's Mask? While they may not have as many wins as the other games that make it into the Temple of Courage (namely Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess), their appearance-to-win ratio (that is, the amount of times they've won proportionate the amount of times they've appeared in the Temple of Courage) is pretty high. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) [[Phantom Ganon]] vs. [[Phantom Zant]] Both are spectral versions of powerful bosses--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 19:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, can't imagine the outcome...okay, so I can. But whatever. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 20:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Definitely one-sided towards Phantom Ganon. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : WAY too one-sided towards Phantom Ganon. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : since when was zant a powerfull boss? [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] [[Deku Princess]] vs. [[Princess Ruto]] (child) They're both princesses, they both have a bit of a temper, they both need to be rescued, and by rescueing them, they give you something important (Zora's Saphire, opening route to Mask of Scents *if wanting to obtain Fierce Deity*) [[User:Mrs.MikauShadLink|Mrs.MikauShadLink]] 20:30 16 February 2009 : : slap fight (my money's on the zora, longer arms)--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 06:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : I kinda like it, but I kinda don't. Can't really decide. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 07:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : cant imagine either being too popular [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] : : Well, they are both princesses, so that technically cancels each other out. That means it turns into a Deku vs Zora fight sort of. the only real hope that it wouldn't be one-sided towards Ruto is that she can be considered annoying by some. [[User:Dialask77|Dialask77]] 15:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Comments